Silurians, Maids, Swords and Tea
by LostLyra
Summary: Snippets of the life between our favourite time traveling inter species lesbians. Vary in length, rating and content. Suggestions taken. Fourth Chapter: All Jenny wants to do is get through campus to meet with her friends, instead she gets the shock of her life!
1. End (Post Marriage)

First, of what I hope to be a series of one-shots dedicated to one of my favourite couplings on TV at present.

Hope you enjoy,

LostLyra.

The cool dank mid-morning air had once rung with the shouts and cries of two opposing armies. The armies themselves had been in a fierce war, that had caused several years of disparity, poverty and mutilation between the two conflicting countries. However it had now been drawn to an end, a final finish, which had escalated into a battle that had raged on for two weeks, decimating both sides, and sending the dead and wounded back in exponentially rising numbers. And now, the smoke of the funeral pyres hung ominously over the ruined mud of the fields, smothering the little sunlight that reached the planet in a clammy grey blanket.

The war had not just separated different sides of the planets congress, but it had also separated friends, lovers, husbands and wives, families, and (right at this present moment) five members of one particular family were trying to find each other, scrambling and stumbling over the distorted ground as they searched desperately for their comrades.

"Madame?" a voice rang out, clear, crisp and desperate across the mangled ground. The figure that accompanied the voice was the body of a slim, petite young woman. There was a moments silence as she paused, catching her breath, and turning to see if her companion had caught up. Her companion, was a short stocky man, with a round smooth convex head, and the frown that twisted his face.

"We have been walking around here for hours boy, I don't think that they're here!" the stout man snapped, his patients wearing thin. "We should turn back and head for the other camp, they were on the enemies side, if we're caught walking around here in the dead of night we are lucky we won't get-"

"Strax just shut up!" the woman replied, her voice taut with exhaustion and tiredness. Suddenly there were voices, echoing through the mid-morning gloom. The pair spun round, their eyes searching desperately for the beings connected.

"There! BOY!" Strax pointed, his stubby fingers pointing in the direction of a small silhouetted group of people walking towards them, shrouded in the gloom.

"MADAME!" the girl called, her voice echoing with victorious hope through the disused battlefield. To her surprise and relief her call was returned.

"_JENNY_!" there was a returning call, her wife's voice echoing in joyous delight across the roughed ground.

Without any second thought the woman started to run, ignoring the way her ankles gave way at the twists and the knolls in the ruined earth. With her heart pounding in her ears and her breath catching in her throat she tore towards the small group of people, her matted and dirtied hair flying behind her in the wind. As she neared the group she saw two other's she didn't recognise, the beings had long flowing tentacles down their backs, and their skin glowed with a soft essence down their backs, causing them to glow with a gentle aurora, but it wasn't what the young woman noticed. The first thing the young human saw was her wife, standing with a soft smile, that radiated from her face with a glimmering brilliance. Not caring what the other people (or the other her other two travel companions thought) she threw herself towards her wife, a desperate, exasperated, and relieved sob escaping from her lips. Her wife easily caught her lithe frame and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"Oh Jenny," she gasped, her voice quivering with emotion. Unable to reply Jenny pressed her forehead against her wife's relishing in the cool scales as they flushed darkly at their intimate contact.

"Ma'am, Vastra, oh God," Jenny's whole body was shaking with unspoken relief as she clutched her wife too her, promising never to let go again. She couldn't help but sigh as Vastra tenderly cupped her cheek, the leather of her gloves felt soothing to the girl's flushed skin. The two weeks that they had spent, ripped apart by war, had been torture, and now all she wanted to do was to clutch onto her wife and never let go. Thinking nothing of the gesture she pressed her lips hard against her wife's enjoying the surprised sound that she emitted, and sigh that followed after. Jenny knee's couldn't help but fall under her weight as Vastra gently wrapped her arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss further.

"Boy. Madame! I thought you had been lost through the spoils of war! What a glorious ending that would have been for you Madame!" the couple pulled apart with a silent (slightly frustrated) glance, but her wife's hands were still firmly attached to Jenny's hips.

"Strax I'm glad to see that you're alive," Vastra smiled, pulling Jenny in as close as she possibly could, and glancing across to their companions.

"The enemy! Madame shall I -"

"No Strax," Jenny cut across Vastra touching her wrist to ease her frustration. "We're on the same side now,"

"And what a bloody relief that is," the tall greying-haired man stepped up to them, a tender smile on his weathered face. "Glad to see that you're safe Jenny,"

Nodding in reply Jenny smiled. "You too, and Clara," the companion smiled and waved, completely nonplussed about the intimate embrace the pair shared.

"Right so Jenny, just to catch up..." the Doctor started to ramble on about what had occurred to them in the past two weeks, but Jenny couldn't care less. She was safe, they were safe, and she was quite glad that it was the end of their ordeal.

Cheesy ending I know, but hopefully the end of the begining!

I hope you enjoyed and please leave suggestions in that little suggestion box down below!

Ta,

LostLyra


	2. Rain (Pre Relationship)

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows for this! It's really cheered me up! Here's the next chapter.

LostLyra.

Vastra watched as the young girl sat, her eyes glued to the window pane, watching the beads of water drip down in a continuous sinuous motion. It was quite late on a Sunday evening, and the storm had been raging over the crowded London skyline since the early morning. The thunder clapped over head, it's unanimous applause sounding out across the city, drowning out the rest of the cluttering noise of the city as it rang out across the rooftops. The rain had been falling, methodically and continuously since the previous night, and the house's guttering was now spurting water from the it's metal pipes, sending it gushing over the top in a sputtering waterfall. Vastra didn't mind the rain, it was relatively peaceful, and in their warm sitting room it was nothing but a light background noise – mother nature's music – drowning out the pressing silence that had occurred between them. She watched as the girl bit her lip, and Vastra now realised that the girl was eyeing the window wearily as if waiting for something to happen. Another clap of thunder snapped overhead and Vastra was surprised to see the young girl flinch slightly, ducking her head as she returned back to her book, her nose crinkling as she tried to once again read the novel. It was another couple of seconds before the thunder struck again, and the silurian watched, in surprise as the girl flinched, snapping her book shut with irritation as she glowered out at the window.

"Miss Flint is everything quite all right?" Vastra decided to check on the girl's temperament, she usually wasn't so easily startled.

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl replied, rather curtly, her face flushing with a brief blush.

"Is the weather bothering you?" Vastra asked, trying not to sound too insincere.

The girl shrugged. "It ain't that much of a problem Ma'am, but I think I'd better go ta bed. I'm sha'ered, and we've got that case for the Inspector,"

"Certainly," Vastra nodded, watching as the girl stood, flinching again as the thunder rolled overhead. The girl placed her book on the shelf and headed for the door, and Vastra called over to her, the softness of her voice surprising her. "Jenny, the storm should be gone by the morning, try and get some sleep," the girl looked up at her, surprise slipping across her face, but it was replaced with an understanding look.

"Thank-you Ma'am," she curtsied, and quickly left the room, and Vastra could hear her footsteps clatter hurriedly down the corridor to get to her room. Vastra sighed and rested her head back, listening as the thunder rolled overhead, it's noise sounding out, and rippling against the smog-laden skyline. It was an odd thing to fear, she decided, (cupping her hand under the glass of her preferred drink and raising it to take a sip), but a fear was a fear, and it was nothing to be ashamed about, and if it was the only thing that her young hand-maiden feared, she had picked a good companion, to say the least.

Hope you enjoyed!

If you want you can leave a suggestion, prompt for what I'll write next, I have a few up my sleeve but suggestions are always welcome!


	3. Brooding (Early Relationship)

Brooding (Early Relationship)

Something was wrong, the young ex-handmaiden decided, something was very wrong indeed. She rolled over to face the other side of the bed, and sighed; it was empty, and it had been empty for quite some time over the past several days. Even though her wife's body temperature was cooler than hers the large plush queen-sized bed felt empty without her, and overly massive too boot. There was a knock at the door and she pulled herself up, wrapping the sheet around her half naked form she dragged herself over to the door, blinking blearily as she pulled it open.

"Strax?" she stated, surprise lilting her voice. "Wha' on earth are you doin' 'ere?"

"I think you should see this boy," Strax muttered, stomping away from her and leading her down the stairs. With her curiosity peaked and she followed the sontaron nurse down the stairs and into the conservatory. The conservatory itself was a large lush greenhouse, which had been specifically designed to keep as much heat in as possible and radiate the heat and moisture around the room, giving it a constant humid temperature all year round. To to her surprise she saw her lover curled up in a large nest by the fire. The nest itself was made from supplies from around the house (including one of her beloved vests), that had been haphazardly shaped together in a concave circular nest. Strax gave her a look and existed the room, stomping away into the sitting room to hide from the argument she guessed was going to arise from this situation. She saw Vastra curled up in the middle of the nest, her chin resting on the rim and her legs curled up underneath her. The ex-handmaiden knocked quietly on the door, causing the lizard woman too look up, her deep blue eyes hardening at the sight of her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," the woman hissed, her voice low, Jenny blinked, wondering where this sudden (apparent) animosity had come from.

"Ma'am?" Jenny inquired, her voice soft and curious, when the silurian grunted in reply Jenny squatted down next to her, placing a tender hand on her crests. "Vastra wha' is all of 'his?"

"I was hoping that you'd share my affections in the light of my ovulating, but you have not-"

"Wai' a second, ovulatin'?" Jenny asked, her voice unnaturally high at the end of the sentence. "As in-"

"Yes _dear. _As you do so once a month," (Vastra ignored the pinkness in her wife's cheeks at her tactlessness). "I ovulate once every few years. If you will I am in heat, and have been for the last week, which it seems that you have not noticed,"

Realising that she was tiptoeing on cracking ice Jenny stepped forwards, surprised when her lover hissed loudly before turning away and curling up into herself, glowering at the flickering fire. Shrugging off her partner's displeasure she crouched down next to her, resting her warm fingers on the back of her lover's crest, and allowing them to make their way down the familiar scaled territory. "Love _please_," Jenny sighed, resting her hand on the central crest and tenderly stroking the central ridge of scales, which – to her surprise – were slightly warm to the touch. "If you don't tell me 'bout these thin's I ain't goin' ta be able ta 'elp you,"

"You say that it is not socially correct to talk about one's heat, so I did not," came the stubborn and bitter reply.

Jenny tried not to sigh and pinched her fingers across the bridge of her nose. "You're diff'rnt you know you are Vastra," she soothed the suffering lizard by gently caressing her scales in small circular motions. To her surprise she heard a deep rumbling purr emulating from the lizard. "You goin' ta explain now?"

"No," the lizard replied, curling into herself and pressing her face against the side of the nest, but still making small hopeful purring noises. "I don't feel the need too," Jenny stopped her soothing administrations, and the silurian growled low in her throat, turning her head so she could look Jenny directly in the eyes. "Why did you stop?" she demanded, her eyes twinkling curiously.

"'cause you're bein' stubborn, 'hat's why," Jenny replied, trying to keep her voice level and calm. Hesitantly she rested her hand against the nest, surprised and relieved that the silurian didn't hiss or spit at her actions. "So wha's all 'his then?"

There was a moment of bitter silence before Vastra spoke up. "When a silurian finds a partner that they want to spend the rest of their life with the dominant one would normally make an offering as a sign of respect. Partners were hard to come by but when an offering was made it was for life," she paused, her eyes softening. "If the dominant partner was going through heat the action of Wreath Building would take place and a nest such as this one would be made. It's a symbol of connection between mates,"

"Why all the odds an' sods?" Jenny asked, trailing her finger around the nest's rim, touched by the gesture (now she understood).

"When the clutch of eggs hatch the chicks are ravenous and eager, they will eat and attack anything that moves. With the mixture of _odds and sods_ that you call them, the chicks would gather their parents smell immediately, and would not attack or violate their authority,"

"Oh," Jenny's eyes met her lover's. "Does 'his mean tha' you want ta 'ave children?"

"In some sense, yes," the silurian sighed. "But I know because of our differing biologies that this is not possible. So I suppose this is my offering," her head tilted and their eyes met, Jenny felt a warm knot deepen inside her stomach.

"Offerin'?" she replied, her hand immediately seeking the warmth of her partner's. To her inner delight Vastra took it, lacing her fingers through Jenny's and rubbing the soft warm skin with her thumb.

"Yes. Although I may have become delirious and forgetful in my present state. This is my offering, I am asking if you would beseech me the offer in becoming my life mate,"

Jenny was lost for words, her tongue had glued itself to the roof of her mouth and she couldn't make any sense of the reason for the sudden proposal. She swallowed dryly wondering if the silurian had realised that she had technically just proposed.

"Oh I-" Vastra took Jenny's silence as a negative answer and was about to curl back in on herself, but Jenny stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Vastra you realise you just proposed- not that I'd ever say no, but I would need some time to thin' 'bout it," to her surprise Vastra's head twisted around and she looked up to her lover in confusion.

"I wasn't proposing Jenny," her voice was alight with a teasing humour. "I was asking you to be my mate, which is an entirely different proposition all together. If I had proposed you'd definitely know about it, it would be a rather messy affair,"

The handmaiden blushed and decided not to ask, but squeezed her lover's hand gently.

"As my official Mate it would mean that only you would have access to my body and my belongings. I am not partial to harem relationships and I do not believe, as many of my species did, in polygamy-"

"Yes," Jenny replied, crouching down to her lover's level, and cupping her scaled face tenderly with her warm hands. "I will, mate's. Tha' stands on my area as well?"

"Most definitely," Vastra grinned, her eyes lighting up with happiness. She leaned into kiss her lover, before pausing (eliciting a soft sigh of annoyance from Jenny). "What about the nest?"

"We'll deal with tha' later-"

"And the chicks?" to Jenny's surprise she heard a tone of hopefullness in her lover's voice.

"We'll deal with that even later, okay?"

Vastra hummed in agreement and leaned over to kiss her mate, tenderly and eagerly.

She supposed that could be their agreement for now.

Hope you enjoyed it. Once again still taking suggestions, I hope they're not too repetitive, as this is the first drabble series I've actually done! I am feeling extreemly ill at the moment so any review would make my day! (Not that I'm fishing I generally am feeling terrible, I've missing lectures I'm that bad!)

Anyway thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows totally made my day!

Ciao LostLyra.


	4. True Meetings (Pre Relationship)

She couldn't help it, as she sat at in the middle of the lecture hall, (her best friend on the right side of her), and stared. She was supposed to be taking notes, but instead she was (practically drooling) over the tall, curved figure of their current lecturer, Valerie Smith. The biro had stopped it's methodical scratching on the page as the dark haired teenager's thoughts trailed off on their own path. It wasn't until there was the banging of seats and the clatter of students desperately trying to make an exit from their lecture, that the girl had realised that she'd drifted off (and also the sharp jab in her arm from her best friend).

"You were day dreaming again Jenny!" the red-headed beauty smirked, her blue eyes shimmering with poorly concealed mirth.

Rolling her eyes in an attempt to cover her predicament Jenny shoved her notes into her worn rucksack and pushed her friend's shoulder to urge her to move. "What's this?" she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "The Spanish Inquisition?"

The girl smirked, glancing down at their rather attractive lecturer as she scooped up her things in one fluid motion and exiting the theatre. "Nobody expects that," (the poor excuse for a joke made Jenny roll her eyes in despair). "So when you going to shag her?"

"Amy!" Jenny squeaked, her face bursting into a furious shade of red. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you've been drooling over my tutor for the last three lectures? Jesus it's like you have some type of-" she stopped and turned back up the stairs to see her best friend flushing with colour, and smirked. "Oh my," she smirked, her pleasant face twisting into a teasing smirk. "You do, you _so _do!"

"Shut up!" Jenny snapped, shouldering her rucksack and scooting past her friend, stalking out of the theatre with her chin held high.

"Jen! Come on!" Amy dodged some English students as she tried to catch up with her suddenly furious friend. "Come on Jen, I was only joking!"

"Joking about what?" her fiancé slid up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Something stupid about her liking the lecturer, I didn't realise it was going to upset her that much,"

"Just let it die down and she'll get over it,"

"How do you always know what to say Rory?" she grinned at him pecking his cheek tenderly. "I'll talk to her later,"

Later turned out to be two days later, when Amy had managed to corner her best friend at her apartment. The small set of friends had planned to go out for the evening, to try and rid their youngest out of the romantic funk that she was in. However the plan had backfired and said friend had pointedly refused, locking herself into her room (yes she knew that it was pathetic) with the excuse that she had a five thousand word history essay in for the next week.

"Come _on_ Jenny! Danny and Clara are here, we're heading out soon!" Amy was sitting at her best friends door, banging her head on the cheep wood in a desperate attempt to rouse the younger girl from her bed.

"_No_!" Jenny's muffled voice snapped through the door, "I'm tellin' you I'm doin' this essay!"

"What's happening?" Amy looked up to see her friend Clara standing at the door, her pretty slim face twisted into a sympathetic smile.

"She's pissed me off!" came the taut reply through the door. "On somethin' I'll never be able to do anythin' about," Amy winced and Clara raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow. There were sounds of movement from behind the door and the two girls back tracked as the door swung open, revealing their tired and disheveled looking friend.

"Look girls I understand you're tryin' to 'elp. I really do, but righ' now I just need a evenin' to meself okay?" she glanced pointedly at Amy (who was still at her spot on the carpeted floor). "Look this essay ain't goin' ta do itself and I just want a night in, you guys go and enjoy yourself,"

"Jen," Amy scrabbled off the floor and went to hug her friend, but Jenny stepped back and it was then Amy realised that she'd really upset her.

"Jenny I'm sorry, it was just a joke-"

"So are we heading out then?" Clara's boyfriend made his appearance, grinning and wrapping his arms around his beau's slim frame. "Jenny you coming out with us?"

"Sorry Dan, I just don't feel up ta it tonight,"

"Aww, sorry to hear, don't want to interrupt, but the taxi's here," he pressed a quick kiss to Clara's cheek and ducked out of the hallway.

"Look guys go, I'll be fine," Jenny pressed. "Essay remember?" she grinned tightly, making a small shoeing gesture with her hands.

"Fine," Amy pouted, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her friend's cheek. "We'll text you when we move clubs, you can join us if you want,"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay," Jenny replied, nodding to Clara and heading back into her room, shutting the door behind her with a click. She sighed, leaning back against the wood and letting her head drop onto the door, before she scrubbed a hand through her dark locks. What was wrong with her?

It had been a couple of hours since her friends had left, and the blaring white of her computer screen wasn't helping her unfocused eyes. Sighing in frustration she clipped the laptop shut and flopped down onto her bed. Letting out a despairing groan as she realised that she'd been procrastinating for the last few hours. She glanced across to her phone as it buzzed with another text message, deciding to be hypocritical to her past self she unlocked it and glanced at the screen, it was a message from Amy.

_Sorry if you're still pissed off, I know that essay's a bitch. We're at GLAM Night Club. See you there? Xxx_

Deciding that she needed a break (at just gone one in the morning) Jenny texted a quick reply back, before throwing on something more suitable and heading outside.

It didn't take her long to get into the centre of Cardiff as she walked briskly through the university campus. The walk was doing her good, and she knew that this stupid crush would eventually (no matter how long it took) evaporate into something that her friends and her could laugh over in the coming months. Suddenly there was a crash, (which caused her to flinch) and turn towards the sound, as her sharp eyes scanned the area she realised that there was nothing there and continued on with her rapid pace, hoping to get to the club as soon as possible and down as many shots as she could. Wondering if they would help to rid her mind of these infuriating thoughts about that one particular woman. There was a scuffle from behind her and she froze, her breath catching in her throat when she felt a hand reach out and touch her from behind. She had taken the campus root because she thought it'd be safer.

Apparently not.

She was about to pull away but a familiar voice made her freeze.

"Don't move," Jenny blinked and looked up, in shock to see her lecturer standing in front of her, her eyes trained on the figure that was touching her shoulder. "Jenny I need you to stay completely and utterly calm. I need you to shut your eyes, and walk forwards towards me, and then when you reach me I need you not to scream," Valery paused. "Can you do that?"

Swallowing and sensing the immediate tension in the air Jenny nodded. Keeping her eyes trained on those of her lecturer.

"Now close your eyes," Jenny shut her eyes tight, wishing for the fear clawing at her insides to disappear. "Very carefully and quickly walk towards me. It's okay it doesn't understand my instructions,"

"What doesn't?" Jenny hissed, almost collapsing in relief as she felt the hand relax from her shoulder as she stepped forwards. Her knees nearly gave out as she finished her final steps, and felt her lecturer's hands gently move forwards to take her wrist and pull her in close.

"What caught you," Valerie replied. "Just don't open your eyes,"

"Why not? It can't see me," she paused. "Wait is it alien? Somethin' else?" she was surprised when her lecturer hissed out a curse.

"Damn, of all the people to get caught up in this," Valerie muttered. "It had to be you,"

The comment caught Jenny so off guard that she opened her eyes and pulled away from her lecturer. "What the 'ell is that supposta mean?"

"Jenny I told you not to open your eyes!" the woman snapped, clearly exasperated from the entire ordeal.

"Wait are you holidin' a sword?"

"Yes, now keep out of my way," Jenny stepped backwards, watching with enraptured fascination as her lecturer launched forwards, her sword raised (although now she had a better look at it she realised that it was shaped more like a katana), and promptly sliced off the alien's arm. Jenny blanched, as she watched her teacher standing over the snarling form (a mix between a large dog and a human), the alien gave out a snarling bark (from its human mouth) and lurched forwards, jumping into the battle with ease.

"Look out!" Jenny cried as she saw the paw of the gigantic mammalian hybrid smash into her lecturer's chest, knocking her backwards and sending her skidding across the courtyard floor. Without even thinking Jenny ran over to Valerie, who was lying there, gasping as she clutched her chest. "Are you okay?" Jenny asked, placing a hand on her teacher's shoulder, her voice taut with worry.

"I'm fine," Valerie snapped and Jenny couldn't help but wince as a trickle of blood slithered down Valerie's face. Reaching out she used her sleeve to wipe the bloodied cut gently.

"Thanks," Jenny muttered, and turned as the snarling hybrid stalked towards them. Swallowing she glanced at her teacher for instructions, but was shocked to see that the woman was already up on her feet, and stripping off her cumbersome coat, revealing another set of shorter swords attached to her hips.

"I think that you've seen enough and not become a blubbering mess for me to demonstrate, my rather – lets say – unusual techniques. Not a single word of this leaves this courtyard, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jenny replied, scooting backwards across the ground, and taking shelter behind a concrete bench. She watched fascinated, as her lecturer launched forwards, distracting the furious creature with concentric spinning blades as she leapt up towards it. With one swift attack Jenny watched, stupefied, as a long whip-like tongue shot from Valerie's mouth and the creature crumpled to the ground, completely stunned – or dead, but right now Jenny was far too confused to even care about the alien – she stood, coming from her hiding place and stepped forwards. "You're not human," she comprehended.

"I'm sorry," the woman turned to her, and to Jenny's shock she saw (instead of her lecturer's soft human features) reptilian scales adorning her teacher's face, along with gently sloping crests that aligned concentrically around the top of her scalp. "So this is new territory. You were such a good student,"

Stepping back Jenny raised her arms (in some type of defence, she hoped). "You're not gonna kill me are you?"

To her surprise her teacher laughed, seething her swords with practised ease, and stepping over the creature's body. "Goddess no, Jack would kill me," she paused grinning, and Jenny noticed how incredibly white and pointed her teeth were. "Jack's my boss. Why am I telling you this, your memories going to be wiped anyway-"

"Vastra are you there? Got the blasted kretin?" an American accent rang through the abandoned courtyard and Jenny saw a tall, handsome man running towards them, the tailcoats of the greatcoat he was wearing flapping dramatically behind him.

"I got him Jack, as you so eloquently put it. It's what I do about the student that saw the entire endeavour that is the problem,"

"Aw shit," the American replied, jogging to a stop he came to stand next to Vastra, hands on hips as he regarded the stunned student. "Have you got the memory worm?"

"Memory worm? Come on!" Jenny spoke for the first time in the last twenty minutes. "I ain't havin' no worm in my 'ead. Look I highly doubt that my mates are goin' ta believe me if I said that my lecturer was a lizard woman from the dawn of time that took out some weird hybrid," she sucked in a breath at the end of her rant. "Thanks for savin' me though Ma'am,"

Vastra grinned at her again. "The pleasure's all mine. Jack she makes a good point, can't we just leave her be?"

The man hesitated, and strode towards Jenny, his bright blue eyes sparkling with interest as he stalked forwards. Coming to a stop in front of her he bent down, peering at her over his nose and drinking in her features, making her feel quite uncomfortable. "You said that she was one of yours?"

"Yes," Vastra came and stood next to him, a small smile on her face. "One of my students, not in my tutorial group, but takes all of my modules none-the-less,"

Jack pulled backwards, crossing his arms over his chest and frowned. "Okay then, seeing as you have a soft spot for her, I'll let this one slide. As long as you keep an eye out-"

"Oi what the bloody hell do you think I'm going to do? Run around trying to convince people that Valerie is a bipedal lizard who hunts aliens?"

Jack snorted, rubbing his nose with the pad of his thumb and looking mildly disinterested, sending a grin over to Vastra. "I can see why you like this one,"

"So you're just gonna stare at me?" Jenny replied. "Really I should be starin' at you two," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, and glowering at the pair.

To her fury Jack threw back his head and laughed. "Definitely a keeper. Where are you headin'?"

"Down to GLAM, I don't suppose..." Jenny trailed off, wondering if she could ask for a lift. Her questions were answered as Jack nodded and grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders and walking her to the direction of the car-park.

"So tell me about yourself. We'll leave Vastra to clear up this mess-"

"I swear Jack you even _try_, and I'll kill you!" came the warning call from her lecturer.

Shaking his head Jack directed her to his large four-by-four, opening the door for Jenny and going around the other side, slipping into the driver's seat and turning the key into the ignition, revving the engine, sending her a winning smile. "I was going to wipe your memory as we got into the car, but Vastra asked so nicely I decided not too,"

Jenny didn't really know what to say about that.

So hoped you liked it, slightly unusual, but I really wanted to try this one out. More will be on the way, I promise! I was originally going to turn this into a multichapter fic, but I realised that it would become too repetitive!

Once again any requests and I'll do my best to fore fill them.

Hope you're all well and please leave a review if you do so wish!

Thanks once again,

Ciao!

LostLyra


	5. Jealousy P1 (Post Marriage)

Handed in my dissertation today, so as a treat I'd thought I'd pop this oneshot up

* * *

"You wha'?" Jenny snapped, her head spinning almost three hundred and sixty degrees to face the creature who dared to ask the question, which was now left hanging awkwardly in the air. "You bleedin' little-!" she was cut off from her threat as her friend grabbed her arm, pulling the furious human back to stand with her. With her face twisted into a snarl she glanced across to her other friend, who was standing there awkwardly, with his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets, and his floppy hair covering his eyes. "This is all your fault Doc'or!" she hissed, her voice quivering with embarrassment and fury.

The ancient time lord was about to open his mouth but his companion stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Look I don't think that anyone was expecting this to happen," the petite human interjected softly,.

"Jenny all I was trying to do was get your wife re-instated with her own kind. It's not my fault that they wanted to do more with her than just _re-instate_," his flustered hand gestures and his twitching foot did nothing to calm the woman's anger.

"I was wondering if you enjoyed your tour," the silurian that was guiding them around the leisure part of the city interrupted.

"Oh yes," the Doctor grinned brightly. "The tour! Brilliant that you lot are accepting other species, I mean the not experimenting on them is a bonus as well," he twitched his tie and grinned at his companion. "Clara I think lovely Auxis could show us the never-ending waterfall don't you?"

"Yeah, come on Jenny," Clara replied, trying to lighten the mood, but Jenny shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm goin' ta find somewhere to relax and get away," she glanced quickly at the male silurian that was giving them the tour and grinned tightly. "Thank-you for the tour, I'll catch up with you later,"

Auxis smiled politely. "Of course, there are the Gardens of Eternal Beauty half a mile east from here if you wish to relax,"

Nodding Jenny left her group and made her way through to the gardens. It was a short walk, around five minutes from the palisade from where they had lost her wife to other _more important_ matters. She scowled, her pretty face twisting into an unattractive frown as she slumped down onto one of the limestone benches. Ever since their old friend (the Doctor) had mentioned that they were headed to a peaceful silurian settlement on earth in the mid 23rd Century she had feared this would happen. She had not feared the unfaithfulness of her wife however, she had feared the yearning that her wife would have to leave her and be back with her own kind, and relish in her own long forgotten society. She didn't want to be jealous, she didn't _want _to be selfish (for she knew that she was being _so_ incredibly selfish) but the thought of her wife heading off to procreate with one of her own species made her stomach turn.

Jenny snorted quietly to herself, from what the Doctor had very calmly explained the act of making new life didn't even require the act of making love, but it still churned Jenny's stomach so. The problem wasn't that Vastra was taking part of her and giving it to someone else, it was the fact that it was the part of her that _she_ wanted. Jenny wanted a family so badly with her wife - no matter how impossible it was – that it made her heart hurt to think about it. Running a hand through her loosened hair (for some reason Vastra had wanted it down for this particular occasion, and who was she to say no to her _wife_?) and groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. She knew why she was jealous. She was jealous because her beloved wife was giving a part of her DNA or genetics... or whatever they were called, away to a higher purpose, and. Not. Her.

"It's not fair," she muttered furiously, standing from her seat and stalking into the covered gardens. "It's not _fair_," she glowered at a stone and kicked it into the shimmering pond that lay, nestled between reams of ferns and other flowers that she couldn't recognise.

"What's not fair my dear?" Jenny spun around at the sound of her wife's voice, blinking in surprise as she saw that she was no longer dressed in her silurian warrior gear, but instead in a flowing dress-shirt that pinched in at the waist, tied securely with a silk cummerbund securing a blood red pair of canvas trousers.

"I," Jenny was momentarily stunned at the sudden change in her wife's appearance (and then promptly remembered that she was furious with her). Regaining her composure Jenny jutted her chin up and crossed her arms over her chest, giving her wife (what she hoped was a firm stare). "I'm angry at you. You thin' you can jus' go an' give yourself over to that, that, _breedin' programme. _Without even askin' me first? You jus' ge' up and leave?" her accent was becoming more and more pronounced the angrier she became, and her face flushed with frustration.

"Jenny that was not what I was doing!" Vastra replied, realisation was dawning on her face. "No, no that wasn't what I was doing at all!" stepping closer she cupped her wife's face, drawing her into a brief, and passionate kiss, but still tasting the despondency she pulled back eying her lover with a curious frown. "Jenny please," she cupped her face, tenderly stroking the soft warm skin of her cheek.

"Then what was it?" Jenny snapped, her voice quivering with poorly concealed frustration.

"Can we sit down?" the lizard asked, before leading her to a marble bench that was situated across from the pond. Without waiting for a reply she pulled her wife down to sit next to her, taking both of her hands in her clawed ones. "Look I know that it might have been slightly insensitive, disappearing off like that, but at first I was intrigued by the breeding program that they have here," Jenny was about to open her mouth in an angry response, but Vastra placed a tender claw on her lips. "Jenny dear, although I was interested about adding my gene's to the gene pool, I realised that I would have to think about your feelings first. It was then one of the scientist mentioned gene manipulation. Now, nothing to cause greatly differing effects, but enough to allow us what I feel you have been wishing for, for quite a while," her face softened as the realisation dawned on her wife's face.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I mean that it wouldn't be completely perfect -" Vastra was surprised as her wife interrupted her, pressing her lips gently against hers and winding her arms around her neck.

"It'll be ours, and that's all tha' matters," Jenny murmured, pulling away and resting her forehead against her wife's. Wondering what on earth the next few hours would bring. "An' next time," she pressed a quick peck against her wife's flattened nose. "Don't go off withou' tellin' me tha' you're not goin' ta share your gene's – or anythin' else for tha' matter – with _anyone_ else, 'cause they're _mine_,"

Vastra smirked and leaned forwards, kissing her little warm human again, and realising, not for the first time, that an angry jealous Jenny is rather attractive.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Ciao

Lost Lyra.


	6. Fear (Pre Relationship)

It's been a long time! I know. I've been working on a lot of stuff and have had a lot of uni work! So I've decided to post two chapters to beg for forgiveness! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! It really makes my day!

* * *

Fear was an illogical state of mind. She had been taught that when she had been training as a young warrior. Fear was just a feeling, and emotion that was going to hold you back at the most intrusive of times. Vastra had learned long ago that fear was just a principle. Fear gave you the fight or flight instinct, fear made it possible to achieve things through copious amounts of adrenaline, which she never would normally be able to achieve. However since she had willingly stumbled on the relationship with her little warm human girl the fear had become much more vivid.

It was a kaleidoscope of tangled emotions, which ranged from the burning fear of rejection to the horrific fear of her brittle mortality. Strangely, Vastra felt that (at the present stage in their relationship) that it was the crippling fear of rejection she could face. Her warm human girl knew of her past, knew of the slaughtering of her own kind that she used to take so much pleasure in. But what if, one day, the girl decided she'd had enough of her cool, cold hearted lizard and moved on to another warm human? The fear would be paralysing to Vastra, causing her to become almost paralysed as she sat in her cooling study, watching the London skyline slip from dusk into night.

Perhaps she could call everything off, give her Jenny a marvellous reference and send her to find better employment. She was able, (and Vastra guessed) sometimes willing; the amount that Vastra put her through, especially in the days of their earlier none-existent partnership. Then there was the pressing feeling that it was the wrong mind-set and she would push those thoughts deep back into her brain and lock them away inside forever. Instead she forced herself to think of happier things, of happier times.

Vastra may have been a strong and powerful warrior, but she was harshly grounded back to earth with one powerful emotion, and that was the fear of her loosing her beloved and letting go of everything that made her happy. But Vastra was a warrior, she was strong and determined, there was the blood of hundreds of generations of fighters throbbing through her veins, and she wasn't going to back down because of one little emotion that made her scared to her very core.

She was going to fight this irrational fear, and not be reduced to flight.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, just a Vastra internal monologue. As I know (now) even the strongest characters have doubts (for no reason)n about their relationships from time to time, and it takes the strongest of them to ignore them!

Caio.

LostLyra


	7. Return (AU Pre relationship)

As promised a second chapter for today. Hope you enjoy. Relates to the previous AU.

* * *

Since the awkward events of (unknowingly) being drugged at the club a few days before Jenny's mind had been fuzzy. It was like she was desperately trying to remember something that she couldn't, tucked away in a small corner of her mind just out of reach. It was distracting her, and frustrating her, not being able to decode the tumultuous thoughts that were just scratching at the back of her memory. Sighing she placed down her pen and scrubbed a weary hand through her hair. This essay wasn't getting any easier, nor was it getting any more interesting. Deciding that the half blank page was a lost cause she snapped her laptop shut and pushed it away from her.

"Finished all ready?" Amy asked, looking up from her own laptop as she typed away.

"No I just can't concentrate," Jenny replied, leaning back, a frown knitted across her face.

"Ever since Saturday?"

"Yeah," Jenny scrubbed a hand down her face. "I think I'm goin' for a run. It might clear my 'ead,"

"At this time?" Amy glanced at their clock that hung across the dark wooden Victorian fireplace.

"It's not too late," Jenny replied, standing and stretching languidly.

"I know how long you run for, you'll be gone for hours,"

Jenny shrugged and grinned. "I'll be back in two hours and if I'm not you're quite welcome ta phone me _mum,_"

Amy rolled her eyes in reply and turned back to her essay as Jenny snatched up her keys and her sony music player. "I'll be back as long as it takes!"

"Don't worry I know!" the red-head called back, wondering what was wrong with her best friend.

* * *

It had been over thirty minutes since Jenny had left their large apartment on the edge of the inner city and she was now making her way into the dwindling night life of the Cardiff Quay. She was starting to feel the pleasant burn of exercise, with her heart thumping rhythmically in her ears, and her breath billowing out in small condensing clouds as she jogged methodically to the water tower that loomed over the centre of the quay. Deciding that she would take an unscheduled break Jenny jogged over to the railing that lined the water and leant against the cool wood. As she had her moment of solitude, she tried to think about what had happened on the previous Saturday. Her dreams had recently been so vivid she had reason to believe that they were memories, and she knew that this was not her usual route, so her subconscious brain _had _to be trying to tell her something.

"Get it!" the shout was loud enough to hear over the sounds of rock music pumping through her headphones. Turning in surprise she saw a glowing ethereal creature making a beeline for her.

Suddenly pain split across her skull, causing her to cry out and drop to her knees. The pain of her knees thudding against the cold hard pavement of the quay grounded her back into her situation. Forcing her eyes open she craned her neck to look up at the creature that was towering over her. The thing was a bipedal floating mass of colour. Its arms were stretched towards her, glowing transparent fingertips reaching out towards her skull. Realising that she was in danger she scrambled backwards, so her back was pressed against the metal railing of the quay.

_I'll feast on your loneliness_. A haunting voice cooed in inside her skull, and Jenny cried out as she felt darkness start to creep into her mind, blocking out the affection and love she knew that she had from her friends. _Such a lonely child. Abandoned by her family, abandoned by her friends once they know the truth. _

Jenny couldn't help but cry out as painful memories of her father's abuse flashed before her eyes. Memories that she'd desperately tried to block out through the years until they had become nothing more than shadowed thoughts.

"Think about something you're passionate about!" there was a yell from a man's voice, which was lilted with an American accent. "Something that keeps those dark thoughts at bay!"

Jenny flinched, unable to retaliate from the pressing forces that were bearing down on her mind. She collapsed to the floor, her knees colliding with the hard concrete of the Quay. Suddenly there was a snarling growl and she felt the pressure relax. Looking up she saw a scaled woman standing protectively in front of her, her swords out and ready. The momentary distraction and caused whatever-it-was to real backwards in shock.

"Now!" a vaguely recognisable voice bellowed.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and everything went dark.

* * *

Might be a while for the next chapter. Dunno when I'll be able to post. Hope you guys enjoy. Once again taking suggestions.

Ciao.

LostLyra.


End file.
